parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wild Animal Movie
Cast: *Kermit the Frog - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Miss Piggy - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Fozzie Bear - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Gonzo - I.M. Weasel *Scooter - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Rowlf the Dog - B-Dawg (Buddies) *Camilla the Chicken - Kulinda (The Lion Guard) *Dr. Teeth - Scott LeadReady II "Spot" Helperman (Teacher's Pet) *Janice and Floyed Pepper - Bambi and Faline (Bambi) *Zoot - Thumper (Bambi) *Animal - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Sweetums - Mario Hugo (31 Minutes) *Robin the Frog - Kit Cloudkicer (TaleSpin) *Lew Zealand - Edward Platypus (Camp Lazlo) *Statler and Waldorf - Peri and Entree (Spliced) *Sam the Eagle - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Swedish Chef - Caruso (The Little Polar Bear) *Crazy Harry - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Beaker - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Doc Hopper - Ragear (Sheep and Wolves) *Max - Benny (The Wild) *Professor Krassman - Mechanikat (Krypto the Superdog) *Snake Walker - Mr. Feng (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) *Doc Hopper's Thugs - Various Villainous Animals *Doglion - Top Cat *Big Bird - Ono (The Lion Guard) Scenes: #Opening Credits/"Rainbow Connection" #Showtime at the El Sleezo #"Movin' Right Along" #Electric Mayhem #Fair Maiden #A Night at the Lodge #The Electronic Beanie #So Much for Hollywood #Animal-To-Bear Showdown #Hollywood Audition #"The Magic Store" #End Credits Movie Used: *The Muppet Movie (1979) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *Air Buddies (2006) *Snow Buddies (2008) *Space Buddies (2009) *Santa Buddies: The Search for Santa Paws (2009) *Spooky Buddies (2011) *Treasure Buddies (2012) *Super Buddies (2013) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) *Bambi 1 (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Oliver and Company (1988) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *TaleSpin (1990-1991) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Spliced (2009-2010) *The Little Polar Bear 1 (2001) *The Little Polar Bear 2: The Mysterious Island (2005) *Sheep and Wolves (2016) *The Wild (2006) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature (2017) *Top Cat: The Movie (2011) *Top Cat Begins (2015) Gallery: Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Kermit the Frog Penny Ling.png|Penny Ling as Miss Piggy Chicken-0.jpg|Chicken as Fozzie Bear I.M. Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as Gonzo Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Scooter B-Dawg.jpg|B-Dawg as Rowlf the Dog Kulinda-img.png|Kulinda as Camilla the Chicken Scott Leadready II Spot Helperman.jpg|Scott LeadReady II "Spot" Helperman as Dr. Teeth Bambi.png|Bambi as Floyd Pepper Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1655.jpg|Faline as Janice Thumper the Little Rabbit.jpg|Thumper as Zoot Oliver the Kitten.jpg|Oliver as Animal Mario Hugo.png|Mario Hugo as Sweetums Kit Cloudkicker-0.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Robin the Frog Edward Platypus.png|Edward Platypus as Lew Zeleand Peri and Entree.png|Peri and Entree as Statler and Waldorf Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Sam the Eagle Caruso-the-little-polar-bear-2-the-mysterious-island-2005-bpnerx.jpg|Caruso as the Swedish Chef Young Louie.jpg|Young Louie as Crazy Harry Beshte lion guard.png|Beshte as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Beaker Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Muppet Movie Spoof